


Our Slight Jiffies

by Kullawee



Category: Uzumaki Naruto - Fandom, uchiha sasuke - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kullawee/pseuds/Kullawee
Summary: Just one of their peaceful day together in the early morning





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Early Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/248926) by Kullawee. 



> No exact situation related to manga/anime

Naruto felt a sunlight went through heavy eyelids as bird’s songs too could be heard from outside. Such a normal day in Spring at Konoha Village.

 _It's already morning?_  
Thought he, as repeatedly blinked to see the roof of a someone's familiar room.

Before going to sat up, he was suddenly pulled by a hand of a certain man who was also in the bed.

“Where are you going? It's still too early.”

 _Early?_ He frowned at the word.

That's sure not what Naruto normally hear from ‘him.’

He struggled, but was pulled again and now being under that very person.

“I said it's too early, didn't you hear? Is your body alright from what WE DID last night?”

“Wha–?! Arhhh…” Naruto reddened by the rare smirk directed to him from such handsome features. Now he realized all the aches affected him to the core.

As he gave a look as coldly as possible, the guy with black hair on the top was deadpan as usual. That made Naruto a bit annoyed.

“It's your fault! And ya still dare to talk like that? Temeee-baka!”

“Stop it you-Dobe, I'm sleepy…and you know the cause, right?” Said another man, yawned. “We're off today. Then be a good boy and sleep together.”

“Hmm…”

“Or you want to leave our rare chance to be together like this?”

“You sure talk a lot today huh,” mocked the yellow-hair's owner, and decided to duck under a blanket again as he wasn't like a type of sulky girls in Ero-Sennin's novels.

Naruto could feel the warmth of his lover and hugged a bare chest in front of him tight with a wide smile on the face.

A sigh escaped from Sasuke's lips. He gently tugged the blanket to cover Naruto's shoulders and was back to the pillow, while another free arm was hugging his lover back, before going back to a good dream again.

It's just a normal peaceful day together.


End file.
